


Late Night Diner Visit

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late Night Diner Visit. For one of my readers. Ruby/Snow White smut. That's it, that's the story. Pre-curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Diner Visit

**Author's Note:**

> A requested fic from a reader. I may continue if it hits me. Pre-curse Mary Margaret and Ruby. Exploring the complexities of a post-curse Ruby with needs having to go to her bestie for sex even though she is married would be a challenge.

Mary Margaret put the final touches on her look as she looked into a mirror in her loft. She was wearing a slightly glossier, darker shade of pink lipstick for tonight. Something that might draw attention to her mouth.

She buttoned up the last button on her beige trench coat and looked herself over in the mirror, satisfied. She needed tonight. Bad dates and not getting any, well, it left a girl wanting.

Mary Margaret made her way out of the loft, grabbing her keys and her purse as she went out the door, in pursuit of quarry. She knew just where to find her at 10 o’clock at night.

 

Meanwhile, Ruby yawned, stretching. She had just finished bustling her last customer out the door. Leroy, had been as obnoxious as ever, hitting on her, but she managed to get him to leave, maybe to drown himself in a few drinks over at the Rabbit Hole. Maybe he would wake up in the station as usual. She had nearly called Graham when Leroy made one too many comments about the shortness of her diner skirt.

She looked at the clock, 10 pm. Time to lock up for the night for sure. She turned down the lighting in the Diner. As she made her way to the glass door of the diner though, she found that someone stood just on the other side. Mary Margaret.

Ruby smiled. Late night diner visits weren’t uncommon for Mary Margaret. Sometimes they hung out together here. Or they met here and MM waited while Ruby finished clean up and then they went out, either to the Rabbit Hole or something or other that they could come up with to do in their small town.

Ruby opened the door and let Mary Margaret in.

“Hey MM, I wasn’t aware we were planning anything tonight.” Ruby greeted the smaller brunette.

The look Mary Margaret gave her wasn’t something Ruby recognized. She was normally so innocent looking. Why was she looking Ruby over like that? And was that a slightly darker shade of lipstick? Why was it drawing Ruby’s attention to her mouth? Why was she suddenly so interested in MM’s mouth all of a sudden?!!

Ruby cleared her throat. She locked the diner door behind her.

“Umm, I’m guessing this isn’t just a social visit. Why don’t you have a seat at the bar while I finish up?” Ruby told her friend who was still eyeing her in a way that made Ruby’s spine tingle.

Mary Margaret smiled. “Do you think I might be able to get a drink while I’m waiting?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ruby smiled a wide grin. She kept vodka behind the bar for moments just like this.

She ducked under the counter to grab the Vodka and cranberry juice. As she turned away to grab a glass and fill it with ice, she was hyper aware of the Mary Margaret moving around. Making rustling sounds as she removed her trench coat.

Ruby was not prepared for what she saw next as she turned toward the bar where Mary Margaret was sitting.

MM sat there in silky pink bra, with a black lace lining. Ruby’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She set the glass she was holding on the counter shakily and gulped.

“MM?” Ruby bit her lip. Why was the sight of her best friend in a pink silk bra affecting her like this?

Mary Margaret tilted her head, her chin placed over her hand.

“Yes Ruby?” She eyed Ruby from her heels to short skirt, apron and short-sleeved plaid button up. She licked her pink painted lips and Ruby couldn’t help but follow the movement of her tongue.

“What are you doing?” Ruby wondered to Mary Margaret.

The look Mary Margaret gave her was of false innocence. “Nothing.”

Ruby shook her head. She poured the drink she was meant to be making for MM and took one long big gulp. Then she made her way around the bar and nearly fainted.

Mary Margaret in fishnet stocking and black lace panties. Mary Margaret in fishnet stockings and HEELS. Ruby was going to have a heart attack.

“Are you okay, Red?” MM asked Ruby who had been staring and standing quite still in shock for several long moments.

Ruby finally snapped to and moved forward. The look on her face became purely feral. Something in her snapped as it realized, MM must have done this just for her.

As she reached the other brunette, she whispered, “Everything is just fine” and grabbed the back of MM’s neck, drawing her into a harsh, teeth knocking kiss.

The groans the two women both let out as Ruby spread MM’s legs with her other hand and settled herself between them was enough to make Ruby wet. She pressed the full length of her lanky body into Mary Margaret, pushing her up against the bar, while tugging her hips against her abdomen.

Mary Margaret let out a moan, she could feel herself getting wet against the black lace panties she wore. The way Ruby kissed her was hard and demanding, but the way she was caressing at her hip and the back of her neck was soft. It made Mary Margaret long for her friend to place those fingers and that tongue farther south.

Mary Margaret pulled away from the kiss, pressing her lips against Ruby’s jaw, making her way toward her ear. Tucking long black hair behind it, she whispered into it, “Ruby, I need your mouth in other places.”

Ruby gasped. Hearing Mary Margaret talk like that only happened when they were totally wasted. From Ruby could tell as they had kissed MM was completely sober.

Ruby nodded. She removed her apron first though, and unbuttoned her shirt. If she was going to be going down on Mary Margaret, they may as well match up some. MM watched as Ruby pulled off her white shirt underneath. She reached out, caressing one of Ruby’s breasts as they came into view. Ruby hadn’t been wearing a bra that day. Ruby shivered under the touch and the cooler air. She leaned into Mary Margaret and peppered kissed down her neck and along her collar bone.

Reaching behind Mary Margaret, she pulled the smaller woman forward so that she could remove her bra. She slid it down MM’s arms, scraping nails down her arm as she did so. Mary Margaret hissed but not in pain.

Ruby took her time, pressing her mouth around first one nipple, flicking the tip with her tongue, and then sucking on it, then doing the same with the other, ensuring as she made her movements that she did so in motions that might match what she was going to do to Mary Margaret once she reached her clit. She had the other woman panting and moaning harshly above her as she moved further south, down her abdomen.

Black lace. The material was soaked. Ruby took a moment to smirk proudly at her work. She had down this to Mary Margaret. Good work she thought to herself. Leaning forward, she pressed her mouth to where it was wettest. The sucking in of air above her told her how much MM needed this. Ruby pressed her mouth up against the top of Mary Margaret’s panty line, then took the lace between her teeth. Her fingers hooked into the side of the material as she began to pull down, the scent of Mary Margaret’s arousal becoming stronger as her cunt was revealed to Ruby.

Ruby eyed the glistening slit before her as she and Mary Margaret pulled the panties the rest of the way off, leaving them on the floor. It was mostly clear of any hair except for a small strip at top. Ruby looked up at Mary Margaret now. The woman’s chest was heaving.

MM looked at her so sweetly and innocently that Ruby realized how much effort the other woman must have put into this. She grinned up at her friend and kissed the inside of her thigh, just above her knee.

“Thanks MM.” Ruby whispered.

Mary Margaret twitched. “I’m the one that should be thankful. Now please, Ruby, eat me out.”

Ruby chuckled against Mary Margaret’s thigh and ran her teeth along the skin. She felt her twitch beneath her as she made her way closer to her destination.

Once there Ruby didn’t hesitate. She grasped Mary Margaret’s hips, throwing her legs over her shoulders and nuzzled into the soft skin between her legs, her tongue reaching out to lick at the wetness held there.

The moan that came from above her was long and hard. Then a gasp as Ruby’s tongue dipped and licked closer and closer to Mary Margaret’s opening. Mary Margaret’s fingers wound through her hair tugging Ruby’s head this way and that to get her mouth just where she needed it. Then Ruby was dipping her tongue right into Mary Margaret and the woman above her was clenching onto the bar, one hand in Ruby’s hair, tugging as her hips jerked against Ruby’s face.

“F-fu-uck.” Mary Margaret gasped, making Ruby nearly forget to keep tonguing her as surprise filled her. Mary Margaret rarely cursed, the innocent schoolteacher thing really played up well by her.

Then Ruby was replacing her tongue with fingers as she moved up to suckle at Mary Margaret’s clit and she had hold onto the other woman’s hips hard just to keep Mary Margaret in place. Her long fingers twisted and curled into Mary Margaret, rubbing at that rough patch within, pushing her over that peak she so desperately needed. Mary Margaret came with a loud cry, one that made Ruby think if Granny wasn’t awake, she probably was now.

Ruby licked at the edges of Mary Margaret’s cunt, cleaning it of any excess she could find. As she stood, she reached behind MM, her breasts pushing into her friend’s chest as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her fingers and around her mouth.

“Wow, Mary Margaret, who knew you could be so loud, maybe next time we should do this at your loft?” Ruby remarked.

Mary Margaret nodded, still catching her breath. She leaned into Ruby’s chest enjoying how their breasts pressed together.

“So you definitely want a next time?” Ruby grinned.

Mary Margaret pulled back and smiled at her friend. “Definitely. Just give me a call, Red.”

Ruby nodded and stepped back. The two women gathered up their clothing and Mary Margaret her undergarments, putting them back on. She buttoned her trench coat back up with Ruby’s help.

Escorting her to the door, Mary Margaret did her best to make sure her hair was flattened. She smiled at Ruby.

“You may want to clean up that seat and umm… straighten your hair.” She told Ruby with a wink.

Ruby’s wide-mouthed smile as she let her friend out and locked the door behind her was definitely picture worthy. If only her hair weren’t such a mess after all the tugging Mary Margaret had done to it.


End file.
